New Reality
by LordWarren
Summary: A grieving Harry is sent waay into the past to re-write history. The catch however is that he would have no memories of his past
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**_

 _Prologue_

 _They had won and yet he felt like he had lost. Harry Potter stood in the castle his gaze fixed upon the crumbled dead body of the Dark Lord._

" _You did it! You won! We WON!"_

 _The crowd screamed as they rushed towards Harry, giving him hugs others ruffling his bird nest's hair_

" _Harry you did it!" Hermione who gave him a strangling hug screamed in his ears as tears of happiness flowed down her cheeks._

 _Harry of course didn't feel the same way. He had lost too many people, loved ones. All this could have been avoided if only Dumbledore had took it upon himself to give him the full information. It was pointless now to shift some of the blame towards him. He Harry was also to blame for acting impulsively the past years. He truly was a Gryffindor, a fool. His only excuse was that he felt the need to protect his best friends since he never had any childhood friends in the past. As he looked around seeing the dead, his pain only intensified and he started wishing for a do over and any reality would be fine._

 _As the master of the Deathly Hallows he wasn't aware of their full power. Once the people had finished congratulating him, he decided to go to the headmaster's office and the moment he threw the invisibility cloak around him, the resurrection stone he had previously dropped in the forest reappeared in his pocket completing the set and he vanished._

 _ **The Past**_

 _ **Year 1926**_

" _We did everything we could to save your child Mrs Smith...i'm sorry for your loss." The doctor said._

 _Edgar and Lucy Smith the newly wed muggle couple had been expecting a healthy baby boy only for it to born with complications and to die as a result._

" _Shh, a pained Edgar tried to comfort his weeping wife as she slept on the bed at the news."_

" _Doctor!" a nurse rushed outside the operating room with shock filled eyes._

" _The boy is awake."_

" _What do you mean?" The doctor responded. He had thoroughly examined the child and went as far as three minutes after his death._

" _He just woke up, like a miracle." The nurse responded unaware of the couples widened eyes._

 _The doctor turned and rushed into the room only to see a weeping baby on the examination table. He couldn't believe this._

 _The doctor began to perform a few tests. He needed to be fully convinced that the child was perfectly healthy before informing the parents. After a few minutes he returned to the couple beaming, holding a beautiful baby._

" _Meet your new son" he said as he carefully handed him to his happy mother._

" _He's fine, better than fine actually." The doctor said when he saw the questioning look in Edgar's eyes._

" _What should we name him?" Lucy asked her husband._

" _I was thinking my grandfather's second name Hadrian and your's, James." Edgar_

" _It's perfect" She agreed_


	2. Chapter 2

Edgar and Lucy loved their child entirely despite the weirdness that occurred around him. When they heard stories that circled around him at school of student's hair changing color when they bullied him or becoming sick they had thought of it being mere coincidences. That however changed when they saw him levitate a book into the air without touching it using only his hand to direct it. They were terrified when he told them that he could speak with snakes and that there would find him when he went into the bushes of their backyard. Edgar bravely asked him back then to call him when he saw it again. To say he was blown out of his mind when he saw Harry trading hisses with a big snake and translate what it was saying was an understatement. He of course congratulated and told him not to tell anyone of his abilities as others would not be as accepting as him and his mother. In the end, they concluded that he was a true magician as opposed to those who performed tricks to garner crowds so as to make money. This was proven to be true when the boy turned eleven.

That day after they had celebrated they heard a knock on the door and Hadrian being the respectful boy he was taught to be by his parents rushed to the door and opened it. He took a step back when he saw an old man wearing purple robes.

"Hello sir, can i help you?" He asked warily.

"Hello young man and yes, i believe you can. Are your parents home?" The elderly man asked jovially his eyes twinkling.

"Yes." Hadrian answered pulling the door wide open and stepping to the other side. "Please do come in."

The oldman thanked him and entered the house and stopped. Hadrian closed the door and headed for the lounge room with the old man in tour.

"Mom, dad." The couple who had been sitting on the couch turned their heads only to pause gobsmacked at the sight before them.

"You have a visitor."

"Hello." they stood up to shake his hands and offered him a sit before sitting down.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore. I am the Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The old man spoke and waited for the outburst that always occur from the parents. He wasn't expecting the silence that followed as the family glanced at each other

"That explains the magic i guess." Lucy said after a moment of silence.

Dumbledore looked puzzled by this.

"Our son has been practicing it for years now. Levitating books, summoning small things and even volunteering to light up the fire place with just a wave of his hand." Edgar said.

Dumbledore just nodded his head briefly. "It's very rare for children under the age of eleven to consciously use their magic like that. Accidental magic is the most common where their magic lashes out as a result of strong outburst of emotions."

They all listened attentively at this.

"I met another child yesterday who also has been using his magic consciously. His name is Tom Riddle. You will probably see him at Hogwarts."

The parents noticed that he spoke of the boy with an uneasiness.

"Anyway, i am here to offer you an invitation letter to attend our school."

"What exactly will our son learn at Hogwarts exactly?" Edgar asked.

"All first-years at Hogwarts will take seven core subjects: Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy and Herbology. Flying lessons (on broomsticks) are also compulsory. Flying is the only one of these that is dropped upon entry into second year. At the end of their second year at Hogwarts, students are required to choose a minimum of two additional subjects from the following list: Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Students cannot elect to drop any of the core subjects at this time." Dumbledore said.

"During fifth year they have an appointment with their head of house to discuss which job they would like to go into, the teacher will recommend any specific subjects for N.E.W.T. level required for this job, taking into account predicted O.W.L. grades based on current performance. The teacher may recommend subjects based on the student's current grades if the student is unsure of what job they would like. These students make provisional choices for N.E. at this time and their choices are confirmed or rejected depending on their achieved O.W.L grades."

"During sixth year students advance to N.E.W.T.-level classes, based on the individual's O.W.L. scores for a certain subject. Course work during this year is much more advanced than it was previously. The majority of students' time is spent studying and trying to cope with the vast amounts of homework they are being given. Students in the sixth year may also elect to take part in Apparition lessons for a fee of twelve Galleons."

"Seventh year is the final year of magical education and at the end of the year students set their N.E. . Subjects that were chosen in sixth year must carry through to the seventh."

Once he had finished, they asked many questions which he answered and then he left.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for writing short chapters. Will fix that later.**_

 _ **Hadrian will meet a young Tom Riddle in the next Chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter.**_

 **Diagon Alley**

The Smith family were in awe of the wizarding community. Once they had entered the door sized hole leading to Diagon Alley they couldn't stop staring, milking in the details of the magic around them.

"We should probably head to Gringotts Bank." Edgar spoke.

Once they had gotten over their shock of the existence of Goblins, they exchanged their money for galleons and left to shop.

….After a while...

"The final item required is a wand." Hadrian spoke excitedly.

They went to a wand shop owned by a man called Ollivander.

" _...Perhaps this one…"_

They heard a man speak before entering the store. Thousands of narrow boxes containing wands were piled right up to the ceiling of the tiny shop, and the whole place had a thin layer of dust about it.

A boy who was slightly taller than Hadrian was waving a wand yielding no results as the man who appeared to be the shop owner observed.

" _Hmm, maybe this one"_

He said snatching the wand from his hand and giving another one. For a brief moment, Hadrian saw his eyes flash red with anger before resuming to the normal color and then he waved the wand which unleashed a shower of sparks.

"Excellent!"The man gushed.

Hadrian's parents were in awe again at this kind of display except for Hadrian who saw a feral grin creep itself up the boy's face. He didn't know how, but deep down he knew that something was deeply wrong with the boy. He was dangerous.

"That's a powerful wand and i think it safe to say that you will achieve great things in the future."

The boy gave a sharp nod before turning only to stop and give a polite hello to Hadrian's parents and turning to look at the said boy.

"Hello." he greeted.

"Hello." Hadrian replied.

A moment later, the boy left the shop.

"Welcome to Ollivanders shop. I am Garrick Ollivander."

They stepped forward.

"Were are here to buy our son a wand." Lucy spoke.

"You have come to the right place." Ollivander said.

After a while of trying some of the wands yielding no results, Ollivander went to the back of the shop and bought two wands.

" This one is eleven inches long made of Holly and possesses a phoenix feather core and the other one is fifteen inches long made of Redwood and possesses a Dragon Heartstring core."

He first tried the Holly wand and achieved no results. The moment he took the Redwood wand, sparks showered to the ground.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Ollivander shouted.

After that they left the shop and went back to the muggle world.

Hadrian spent the entire month studying the books he had bought. He was truly fascinated by the magic. All the while he also thought of the boy he had met. When his parents spoke of the boy's politeness, he didn't buy it for a second. His instincts were usually right when it came to people even when at primary school. He would quickly weed out the people who were bullies and pretended not be. He was starting to bet that the boy was Tom Riddle who Dumbledore spoke of with unease. That's what he also felt in his presence. He then remembered the conversation he had with his parents in the past of giving people a chance before judging them harshly. He would try to befriend him, but something told him that he would only be wasting his time.

* * *

 _ **Sorry for the change in wands. i didn't want to make Hadrian too powerful**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter.**_

 **Sorting Ceremony**

Hadrian was drove to King's Cross Station by his parents. They had learned from the letter there had received from Dumbledore that to get to Platform 9 ¾, they had to run through the brick barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Once they had done so, they found themselves in a different Station filled with other wizards, witches and muggle parents moved around quickly helping their children with their luggage get on board the large steaming bright red train as it whistled loudly preparing for departure.

"Come on Hadrian."

He quickly followed his parents as they pushed his trolley towards the Hogwarts Express with a huge smile. He was finally going to a school where he could learn and practice the magic he had read back home and more. After the cart was placed onto the train he said his goodbyes to his parents and then he dragged it through the corridors until he found one compartment with the boy he saw a few weeks ago in Diagon Alley. He seemed to be reading a first year book

"Hello there? Do you mind if i join you here?"

With an annoyed sigh, the boy pulled his gaze from the book and gave the intruder a cold stare for interrupting him.

Hadrian just raised his brow at this and pulled out his wand to try a spell he had read in the charms book.

" _Wingardium Leviosa"_

He muttered the incantation as he pointed his wand at the trunk. It rose in the air as he guided it and settled on the luggage rack and when he was about to take a seat, the boy opposite him decided to speak.

"I never said you could sit in my compartment."

"Well, this is the first compartment that i saw occupied by one person and the last time i checked it's not yours." Hadrian replied sitting down.

The boy rose up slowly with an angry expression clearly meant for scaring him.

"Get Out!" he commanded.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Hadrian asked unphased by this display. He had seen many bullies in his life and was never once afraid to stand up to them.

The boy took a threatening step forward only for Hadrian to stand up and look directly into his eyes.

The compartment opened to reveal an older student wearing a badge.

"What's going on here?" He asked when he saw the two students, one a head taller than the other standing closely glaring at each other their noses almost touching.

"Nothing. My friend here.." Hadrian began only to be cut off.

"We are not friends." The other boy said.

"Very well then, my fellow student here was just about to take a step back and sit down after failing to make his point."

The said boy's nostrils flared at this retort.

"Alright break it up you two!" The prefect spoke.

They both took steps back and sat down.

"Fighting is neither tolerated on the train nor at Hogwarts. I suggest you both get along or we will have problems, do i make myself clear?"

"Crystal" Hadrian replied whilst the other boy just gave a nod.

"My name is Michael Sawyer and as you can see i'm a prefect." He spoke pointing at his badge.

"Hello, Michael. My name is Hadrian Smith." They both turned to the other boy waiting for him to introduce himself.

"My name is Tom Riddle."

The prefect gave a brief nod and a smile before turning around to slide the door open and then left, leaving it to slide back.

"Look, i don't want to make enemies especially when we are about to go to the same school." Hadrian said. "I'm willing to let things slide and start over only if you are willing to the same."

He then proceeded to raise his hand in the hopes that Tom would shake it as a way to call a truce, but the said boy just grimaced at it as though it was filthy and picked up his book and resumed to read we he had left off.

Hadrian dropped it after a few seconds exhaling loudly and then turned to look outside the window.

The compartment opened again after a while revealing a plump woman with a cart filled with what they could assume to be candy

"... anything off the trolley dears…."

"Sure." Hadrian rose up and stepped into the corridor and began to pick out different candy. After paying he went back inside and tossed some over to Tom.

"My treat."

The said boy just glared and tossed them back.

"Wow, you really don't like me do you?"

Tom didn't reply and just continued to read.

 _ **###########################**_

When Tom learned that he was a wizard and would be going to a school where magic was taught, he was exceedingly happy. He was however upset at the way he had conducted himself in front of Professor Dumbledore. The man was clearly a powerful and clever wizard and would not likely forget. He pulled out a book from his trunk which he then levitated onto the rack on the train and sat down to ponder the question of how would rectify that mistake once he had reached the school. After a while someone entered his compartment and pulled him out of his musings.

He was angry at this since he didn't enjoy being disturbed when he was thinking.

When he tried to get rid of the said boy he had outright refused. He tried to scare him which only forced him to stand his ground. This had never happened to Tom before since he was used to being in control. No one dared to stand up to him, to challenge him.

The boy then went on to try to call a truce which he ignored. He didn't want friends. He alone was important.

 _ **###########################**_

Once the train had reached its destination they both got off to join the other students. They were directed onto boats by the Hogwarts Keeper which only ferried four people at a time across the river to the beautiful castle.

Once they reached the land on the other side, they got off and were led to the castle's huge double door. The Keeper knocked once and waited a few minutes. The door suddenly opened to reveal Professor Dumbledore who had chosen to wear midnight blue robes. He looked at them for a moment his eyes twinkling.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Shortly you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and… Slytherin."

The other students started nodding and smirking at each other when the last house was mentioned.

"While you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the house cup."

Dumbledore's eyes swept over them only to freeze for a moment on him and skipped over to Riddle.

"The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily."

He then entered the castle and closed the doors leaving them outside.

Mutterings started as the students wondered how the sorting was carried out.

"Father wouldn't tell me. Said that it was a right of passage every time i asked him." A boy with shoulder length hair spoke.

"Same as mine Nott." replied another student.

"One thing is certain though. We are all going to be in the Noble House of Slytherin." another boy said.

"You got that right Lestrange. The mudbloods can fight themselves over the spare houses." Nott said.

A few students looked uncomfortable at the term 'mudblood'. Hadrian guessed that it might be a derogatory term.

The doors opened again.

"We are ready for you. Everyone form a line and follow me." Dumbledore spoke before turning to face the head table across the huge hall

Everyone moved hurriedly to form a single line and began to follow Dumbledore as he began to move.

The inside was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in midair over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the top of the hall was another long table where the teachers were sitting. Professor Dumbledore led the first years up there, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind them. The hundreds of faces staring at them looked like pale lanterns in the flickering candlelight. Dotted here and there among the students, the ghosts shone misty silver. Mainly to avoid all the staring eyes, Hadrian looked upward and saw a velvety black ceiling dotted with stars. He had read about this in Hogwarts A History, it was bewitched to look like the sky outside.

Hadrian quickly looked down again as Professor Dumbledore silently placed a four-legged stool in front of the first years. On top of the stool he put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

For a few seconds, there was complete silence. Then the hat twitched. A rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth — and the hat began to sing.

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

Professor Dumbledore now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When i call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," he said

The names were called in alphabetical order. The students who were boasting previously about being sorted into Slytherin got their wish. Hadrian finally knew their names which were: Adrian Nott, Rodolphus Lestrange, Antonin Dolohov, Evan Rosier, Terry Mulciber and Marcus Avery. Tom Riddle was also sorted into that house.

When his turn came the hat was placed on his head and it covered his eyes.

" _Hmm, difficult, very difficult. There is talent, bravery and ambition. So where to put you?"_

"Put me in Hufflepuff please." Hadrian thought.

" _Very well. If that is your choice, better be…._

 _HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Once everyone was sorted and seated on their house tables, the headmaster, Professor Dippet rose up and gave his welcoming speech to everyone a few school rules and then clapped his hands twice making a variety of food appear on the table. Once everyone had fed he rose again to give further announcements of lessons starting the next day and bade everyone goodnight.

Hadrian as well as all the other first years followed their prefects who led them to their dormitory rooms.

"Welcome to the Hufflepuff Common Room. My name is Alexis Sykes and this is Felix Brunt. We are the HufflePuff prefects." A pretty brunette with brown eyes said. She spoke of the house traits and its rules and asked if they had any questions. The First Years were really tired wanting sleep.

"Alexis, i have one question before darkness overwhelms me." Hadrian spoke his eyes drooping with exhaustion.

"Alright, ask quickly." She said trying not to laugh.

"I've read a lot of stories where castles contain secret passages. I was wondering if this castle has the same."

Alexi's eyes widened a that question.

"There is only one passage that i know of a kitchen located directly under the Great Hall, down the staircase leading to the Hufflepuff Basement. In the corridor outside, you will find a painting of a bowl of fruit; one such fruit is a pear. If you tickle the pear, it will squirm, laugh, and then transform into a green door-knob, hence revealing a doorway. You will find house elves there. They are the ones that cook the food you eat and transport your luggage in your rooms."

The first years were now resisting to fall down with drowsiness.

"Ok everyone it's time for you to sleep. Girls through that door on your left you will find your beds and belongings and the same goes for the boys through the right door."

They all followed the prefect's instruction and found their belongings neatly packed. Hadrian quickly changed into his pyjamas and dropped on the bed falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter.**_

When Dumbledore had returned to Hogwarts he had became very worried about the two boys he had met. To be able to control magic like that and use it against others consciously was troubling indeed. What unsettled him the most was that they both were parselmouths. Tom Riddle told him this of course except for Hadrian. He admittedly knew this already having used legilimency on them. The Gaunts were the only ones who were capable of speaking it since they were related to Slytherin the famous parselmouth. He then went to his old friend Bob Ogden who had met the Gaunts before. Once he was shown the memory of that family, he didn't know what to do with that information. He couldn't bring himself to tell Tom the truth of his parentage. Both his grandfather and uncle were incarcerated and his father had abandoned him and his mother. That kind of news would only depress him he thought, and so in the end he decided to withhold the information.

When the term started, Albus observed them. He wasn't really surprised at all when the Professors sung praises about them. They were both brilliant children. When Dumbledore learned of how charming they were, he became suspicious of Tom since he never portrayed that to him. When Dumbledore sifted his through his thoughts he understood why. Tom feared him because he was the only one who knew his true colors. Their first meeting had not gone very well and so he tried to avoid him whenever he could. Hadrian however was the only one of the pair that seemed free and happy to engage him and Dumbledore used that to his advantage to monitor him to make sure he didn't resort to the dark arts. That all changed after a few months.

He had asked a sixth year prefect to bring Hadrian to his office. He waited for him as he sat on his chair whilst marking the first year homework only to be interrupted by a knock.

"Come in."

Hadrian pushed open the door and walked up to his desk.

"Hello Professor. You wanted to see me?"

"Yes Hadrian. I wondered if you could assist Alan Macmillan your classmate with his spell work in Transfiguration on your spare time." Dumbledore said.

"No problem profes.."

Hadrian who had felt a sharp pain placed his hand on his forehead his eyes closed.

"Are you feeling alright?" Dumbledore asked with a frown. What had happened?

"I-i'm fine Professor, for a moment it felt like someone tried to." he stopped speaking dropping his hand from his face his eyes widening for a second before returning to their normal state.

"I'm fine."

Dumbledore understood now. The boy had somehow found out about Occlumency. For a beginner it felt as if your mind is being stabbed.

Dumbledore couldn't allow him to continue, he needed to remove that book and even the one about legilimency from the library.

"Very well, you are dismissed."

Hadrian nodded before leaving. Once he was outside, his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.

"How dare he try to read his thoughts. It was illegal to do so to a minor. The book he had found in the room of requirement told him so" he thought.

….. _Few months earlier…._

On the first weekend after the school had been opened Hadrian decided to explore the castle. He went to the kitchens only to find the delightful creatures known as house elves. They were very friendly and gave him food. Once he had eaten, he told them of his mission to explore for any hidden passages and asked if they knew any. They told him of the Hidden Room, also known as the Room of Requirement and told him how it worked.

Once he had gotten there he asked the room for books on defensive and offensive magic and a few popped up. Remembering that he wasn't allowed to perform magic outside school, he then asked of any defensive and offensive magic that didn't require magic. Two books popped up, one spoke of legilimency and the other spoke of occlumency.

…... _Now three years later…_

Dumbledore might have removed the books from the library but he didn't know about the Room of Requirement. He didn't understand how his shields had become stronger and now it seemed that Tom was also capable of occluding his mind. At first he thought that they were working together and quickly discarded that thought when he witnessed their arguments. They didn't get along. He then concluded that they had learnt it from their fellow pureblood students. Tom had of course discovered the room as well.

 _Fifth Year_

"What do you mean they can't be prefects Albus? They are both model students, the best in all their academics. They are both polite and respectful to authority, Hadrian even goes as far as to tutor young minds and you are saying they can't be prefects. If not them, who then?"

Armando Dippet was frustrated by by his Deputy Headmaster. The man had had it for Tom and Hadrian the moment they stepped foot in the castle and yet not one of them had been caught out of bounds, not even once. The same could not be said however for his favourite student Maxwell Potter whom he had selected as a perfect candidate for his house.

"The headmaster is right Albus, you seem to harbor a great dislike for my Hufflepuff student who has done nothing wrong yet despite your suspicions."

"And mine also." Horace spoke.

The debate went on for sometime and he eventually lost.

 _ **##############################**_

"Anyone who would like to earn bonus marks for the Defence OWL Exam should at least conjure a powerful shield charm." the exam instructor announced before the exam.

After everyone finished writing, he moved from one row to another filled with students asking them to perform the spell. Most of them performed the protego shield charm. Tom riddle's however was the best and suddenly the instructor came to Hadrian's table.

"How about you Mr Hadrian?" he asked.

Hadrian pulled out his wand pointing it in the air.

"Expecto Patronum"

He muttered.

"Mr Hadrian you can't, that is…." The instructor was about to dismiss him claiming it to be impossible to cast it at his level before he froze, taking a step back as he saw a ball of mist erupt from his wand and reshape itself into two white hawks that began to fly around the the exam hall and then return to him and flutter their wings for a moment before dissolving into nothingness.

Everyone stopped whatever it is they were doing and looked at the boy. Some of the Slytherins who didn't like him because of his blood status just glared angrily at him for outperforming their leader Tom.

"Excellent! Excellent! Mr Hadrian." the instructor gushed impressed at this display.

"I was told by the Professors that you were extremely talented, but this exceeds even my expectations!"

"Thank you sir." he replied humbly but deep down he was happy. He had originally planned for this since his first year in secret when he learned about the blood supremacy in this wizarding world. He had originally wanted to be a Ministry employee but he changed his mind. He was going to change that world and the only way to do it, was to become a very powerful wizard and assemble many followers who would help him achieve that reality. He knew that the news would spread of his Patronus Charm. He might not have been a Slytherin student but he knew how power worked by observing them.

The news spread like wildfire throughout the entire school.

"That boy should have been in my house." Horace looked pained as he spoke.

"Why Horace?" The Hufflepuff Head of house asked in their meeting room which was filled with all Professors.

"The Patronus Charm. It was a Slytherin move Welby." Horace replied.

"The boy would be known as the youngest student to be able to cast it." He spoke.

 _Sixth Year_

A week after Warren Myrtle was found dead, Tom Riddle sat on the huge table in the library with a satisfied expression on his face. No one knew he was responsible for her death despite Dumbledore's suspicions. He would not open the chamber of secrets anytime soon now that the professor kept an annoyingly close watch on him. He gazed at his followers seating on his opposite sides. The were the first of his Deater recruits and would serve him faithfully. As he thought what the future would entail once he had finished school, he turned his gaze over to the opposite small table close to him were Hadrian sat reading his books. The boy despite his upbringings had proved himself to be a wizard worthy of his notice. He thought back of the first time they had met, how he had behaved. It was a poor performance on his part and had rectified that by offering him a hand of friendship a few weeks ago. The boy had said that he would think about it.

"So Hadrian, have you considered my offer?"

The death eaters stopped reading and slowly turned their heads to observe the said boy.

Hadrian raised his head from the book he was reading and turned around to face Tom with an unreadable expression.

"I have long considered it…. But i must politely decline."

The death eaters tensed at this. Who the hell did he think he was?

"And why is that?" Tom asked not happy at this. No one declined his hand of friendship before, was this payback for his refusal in the beginning?

"Have you offered your hand of friendship to the other muggleborns or mudbloods as your servants put it?"

Tom didn't answer.

"Is it because they are way beneath your notice and if so, why should i be any different?"

"You have talent that is beneficial to our cause."

"Hmm, you mean to suppress the muggles and muggleborns, to put them in their place. The same way you did with Warren Myrtle?"

Lestrange inhaled deeply at that statement whilst Tom's eyes became arctic.

"The culprit has been caught as you well know!" he hissed.

"You mean Hagrid? How did he kill that girl exactly?" Hadrian asked

"You were there when aurors came to arrest him. It was an acromantula!"

"And yet there were no bite marks on the girl. You and i both know that the species feast on human flesh and yet there wasn't even a single lethal wound." Hadrian replied calmly. "Any wizard with half a brain could have come to the same conclusion. Dumbledore did."

"Are you suggesting that i framed him?"

"It's easy to frame someone like Hagrid. He would be the likely suspect since he spends most nights fighting werewolves and other dangerous creatures in the Forbidden Forest. From what i've heard, he received several warnings to persist from his behaviour and yet he repeats the same mistake. But you and i both know that he doesn't possess a monstrous bone in his body."

"You framed him and the sad truth is that no one would believe it. It would be my word against yours, but someday the truth will out. That i promise you."

Tom looked furious.

"You should be careful Smith."

Hadrian's eyes became narrow slits.

"You might have your sycophants cowering in fear at the ridiculous made up name you have given yourself Mr Flight from Death but right now you are dealing with me and I cower from no one." he hissed.

Tom looked surprised and a little frightful before masking it quickly.

"Surprised that i know about your name. There is saying Tom you should be familiar with."

Hadrian rose from the chair and placed the book he was reading in his bag before tossing it on his shoulder.

"The walls have ears." he then left.

 _ **##############################**_

... _In the Slytherin Common Room…_

Tom Riddle was moving back and forth with rage on his face.

"How had Hadrian known that he was the perpetrator? He did give good points which the ridiculous aurors failed to notice." he spoke to himself

"Perhaps we should do something about him." Nott said only for Tom to pause mid stride and turn to give him a cold look.

"That would be stupidity on my part Nott and please do shut up if you have nothing sensible to contribute. Hadrian doesn't have any evidence just like Dumbledore." he spat.

The day the girl was taken out of the castle, Hadrian went to the bathroom to cast detection spells for any signs of dark magic. When he found none he paused to think what could have done this. The girl had no bite marks. He started to walk slowly back and forth until he saw an engraving on the sink tap that made him pause. He approached it and saw that it was a small snake which seemed to be moving its face following him as though awaiting for his instructions.

His eyes widened when a thought occurred to him and rushed to close the door before casting a powerful locking charm and silencing charm. He then returned to the sink, looked directly into the snake eyes and commanded it to open.

The sinks moved to reveal a large hole enough to for him to slip through. He then commanded it to close and then left. He had his answer now. The creature was a basilisk and the heir of Salazar had come to Hogwarts. Tom Riddle.

 _ **Please Post Your Reviews**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter**_

The day they graduated was the day Dumbledore sought out to confront Grindelwald and defeated him. The news spread throughout the wizarding community and was hailed a hero. Hadrian couldn't help but think that the war could have been prevented earlier to begin with. Why had Dumbledore delayed to confront him all these years. He had heard a few rumors from the staff of him receiving many pleas from the victims to stop him. It was known that he was an extremely powerful wizard, so why had let him build a huge empire.

 _ **#############################**_

Once Dumbledore had become the new headmaster he decided to keep track of Tom and Hadrian. They both advanced their magical prowess by traveling extensively abroad.

Horace Slughorn was deeply disappointed when he learned that his star student had sunk deeply into the dark arts. He heard that he was no longer recognisable due to a series of dangerous magical transformations he underwent. That alone should have killed him but he suspected that he relied deeply on horcruxes. Slughorn regretted telling him about them. He was ashamed to tell Dumbledore about this seeing that he detested everything about them. He was however pleased by the fact that Hadrian the other star student didn't fall prey to the dark arts.

 _ **#############################**_

Ten years later, Lord Voldemort returned to Britain and went to Hogwarts for a job request but was denied by Dumbledore. In a fit of rage he cursed the Defence Post and left to start recruiting followers.

 _ **#############################**_

Severus Snape stood on the clear land in the middle of the night with fear etched on his face. He had been a fool to join the Death Eaters. Granted at that time he had thought that he was joining a cause meant to meant to better the world. He had seen how they operated, how they killed mercilessly and he had been okay with it at first since he had believed that a high price had to be paid.

Now Lily, the woman he had loved since childhood was on Voldemort's hit list. He couldn't let her die, he just couldn't. He had at first thought of telling Dumbledore to save her but stopped when it occurred to him how ineffective he had been since Voldemort started to recruit. The man had hid himself in confines of his castle as news spread of the daily attacks on muggle borns. The man had fought Grindelwald for Merlin's sake. When he had started to recruit it was a little too late since he couldn't match the dark lord's army. His only hope was the man he had heard whispers about, who like the dark lord had pushed the boundaries of magic further. Hadrian Smith. The dark lord had sent about twenty of his Death Eaters some of which were werewolves to recruit or kill him should he refuse his request. The man had not been happy about this order and killed all of them.

Severus was a skilled powerful wizard but he knew as he stood in wait that he would die should a duel commence.

Suddenly lightning struck twice and an old man with grey hair in a dark cloak appeared ten feet away from him.

"You called."

The breeze that had been blowing in Severus's face had all but stopped.

"I n-need your help please?"

Hadrian just looked at Snape as though he was insane.

"What request can a death eater make of me? Do not waste my time young man." he replied coldly

"Please, the Dark Lord wants to kill the woman i love."

"Really? Why would Tom do that to his servant. Couldn't he spare her?" Hadrian said.

"Will you help or not? I'm running out of time here."

"Tell me about this woman." Hadrian took a step forward.

"She's a muggleborn, her name is Lily Evans...Potter. A prophecy was made of her son and that of Longbottom's being the only people capable of stopping the dark lord and he chose her because…"

"Because she is a muggle born." He finished for him in understanding. "I knew a Potter once. A trouble maker."

Snape snorted at that. What else was new.

"If i should help you, will you be willing to help me in return?"

Snape just stared back.

"What do you need me to do?"

"Dumbledore will not accept my request to teach at his school and so they is no point in asking him. I need you to go there and spy on him for me."

"He will never accept knowing my involvement with the Dark Lord."

"He will after you have grovelled at his feet, after you have begged him to save Lily. he will think that you've had a change of heart." Hadrian said.

"I don't know if i can do this."

"Don't worry about it. I know of a spell that will temporarily block out this little meeting we just had until Dumbledore had asked you to work for him."

Hadrian waited for a reply.

"I'll do it."

"Before i do this, tell me about Potter's friends. Who would you consider to be the weakest in their group."

Snape told him everything he knew about James's friends. Sirius and Lupin would die for him but Pettigrew was a coward.

"I don't think that i will be able to kill Voldemort because of the prophecy, the best i can do is weaken him. I need you to keep an eye on the seer that made the prophecy."

"Why?" Severus was confused by this request.

"Prophecies can change Severus. Keep an eye on her away from Dumbledore. He must not know of this."

Snape nodded and they both disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter**_

Peter Pettigrew was in his small house awaiting James Potter's decision of whom should be their secret keeper. He knew that he would choose Sirius Black who was his best friend which was bad for him since he was working for Lord Voldemort. The man had sworn that he would kill him should he fail the task of being the keeper himself. He fidgeted as he sat trying to come up with a plan.

Suddenly he heard a knock on his door which made him jump with a squeal. He quickly pulled his wand out from his robes and walked over to the door only to pause.

"Who's there?" he squeaked.

The door was suddenly ripped off its hinges and hit Pettigrew sending him flying backwards and dropped to the floor disarmed. He tried to reach for his wand on the floor next to him only for it to sail through the air and be caught by a man with short grey hair and a short beard.

"Hello Peter, sorry for the theatrics but you and i have to talk." he stepped inside. "My name is Hadrian Smith."

Pettigrew looked pale with fear. This was the man responsible for decimating some of the most skilled dark wizards.

"You seem to be afraid of me which i find to be strange. The only people who are scared of me are the ones who carry the dark mark on their arms whilst the rest are in agreement with my tactics since we are at war except for Dumbledore. So which one are you?"

"I-i also agree with your methods, i was just surprised that's all." He stammered.

"I can always tell when i'm being lied to Peter, speak the truth before i resort to torture." Hadrian said raising his wand pointing it at him.

"I-i work for the dark lord. I just received the mark a few days ago."

Hadrian who had mastered the craft of legilimency could see that he was lying. He saw him take the mark after graduation and leaked information to the dark lord about Dumbledore's secret order. How stupid was the headmaster to not have known about this.

"Imperio"

Pettigrew was now under his mercy.

"You are going to whisper into Sirius's ear about having second thoughts of Lupin since he is a werewolf and if James selects Sirius to be their keeper you will tell Black again that the dark lord would be expecting this. Tell him that he would torture him to a breaking point were he couldn't take it anymore and reveal the secret. Suggest to him that you are the person that Voldemort wouldn't suspect since you are the weakest of that group." Hadrian said.

"Once you have been made the secret keeper, suggest that he invite the Longbottoms to stay with them. The Longbottoms should set a trap at their house should the Death Eaters decide to pay a visit. Once everyone had settled, you will come to me and tell me their hiding place and the exact location and then you will go and inform the Dark Lord."

"You will not mention to anyone about our encounter. Do you understand Peter?"

"I understand." he replied calmly under the influence of the curse.

"Very good."

 _ **#############################**_

James Potter was impressed by Peter's suggestion of inviting the Longbottoms and making sure that the other aurors had taken residence at their place as a way to trap the Death Eaters should they come. Dumbledore had naturally been against this decision claiming that a person shouldn't put all of his eggs in one basket. Once it became clear to him that James wouldn't change his mind he left.

"Are you sure that we made the right choice here James?"

James walked over to the beautiful redheaded woman holding their precious boy in her arms bouncing him gently and hugged them both.

"I do Lily."

"James is right Lily." Frank Longbottom who was sitting on the couch with his wife Alice said as he gazed down at their child who was sleeping on her lap.

"You know." Frank said. "It's times like this that i find myself wishing that the Grey Lord was a member of the Order of The Phoenix."

Lily snorted at that.

"Dumbledore would never allow it, he seems to harbour a certain dislike for him." She replied.

"Perhaps he fears the competition, i mean the man has his own phoenix…" James began only to be cut off by Lily.

"It's not the reason James, Dumbledore doesn't like him because he has no trouble resorting to the dark arts should the death eaters cross him."

 _ **#############################**_

" _THE ONE WITH THE POWER TO RE-SHAPE DESTINY APPROACHES, AND SHOULD HE SUCCEED AT MARKING HIMSELF AS THE DARK LORD'S EQUAL, HE WILL HAVE THE POWER NECESSARY TO VANQUISH HIM FOR GOOD."_

Severus who was hiding under the disillusionment charm in Trelawney's newly appointed office nearly whooped at the prophecy that was said.

Three hours later at the stroke of midnight, Dumbledore was about to dismiss Minerva and Severus from his office when a fox Patronus entered through his window.

"You Know who is dead. He came at the Potters only to find himself face to face with Hadrian Smith. They fought and he lost to his killing curse."

Minerva drew in a huge breath at what Kingsley had said. She couldn't believe it, Voldemort dead.

"How did he know that he would attack the Potters?"

Heads turned to look at Dumbledore incredulously

"Who cares how he knew Albus, Voldemort is gone. That's the only thing that matters!" Minerva gushed.

Dumbledore stood up from his chair.

"We should probably go and see the Potters." he said.

Minerva followed him but Snape decided to stay behind and went to his quarters. Once inside he performed a victory dance.

 _ **#############################**_

"It was amazing Sirius! You should have been here!" James shouted in excitement much to Lily's annoyance.

"What happened?" Sirius demanded.

"They fought for three hours, the spell work was amazing. Voldemort used borderline dark spells whereas Smith switched from dark to light." Lily said.

She was also impressed at the way they fought.

"A little detail is what i'm asking for lily." Sirius said.

As James with the support of Frank spoke of the battle, Hadrian arrived at his house with a smile on his face.

"Hello Ares?"

He greeted his black phoenix which was on its stand only to receive a small screech in reply.

"You wouldn't believe what Tom did to achieve immortality."

He raised his right hand and pulled back the sleeve of the robe to reveal a lightning shaped scar on his wrist. When he hit Tom with the killing curse, he was shocked when he saw two sets of black smoke being ripped away from his body. The first one shrieked as it glided away from the battle ground whilst the other was left as though in search of something.

Hadrian knew that it was a horcrux in search for a host. He had read about them in Egypt during his travels which explained much about Tom's ugly appearance. He wanted to destroy it but thought of a better plan that would place him a step ahead from Voldemort, and so he slashed his wrist with a dark spell. The horcrux being a result of dark magic felt a pull towards dark magic and speedily rushed down towards the incision on the Wrist and penetrated the wound.

The phoenix dropped a few tears on the wound which slowly sealed itself leaving a faint line.


End file.
